


Snow

by PontiusHermes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is a good father-figure, Cold, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Sickfic, Sneezing, Snow, Sweet, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick Sam is dropped off at Bobby's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Sam knocked on the door with a rapidly numbing hand. Dean, in the Impala, was already off down the road, obscured by the gauze of drifting snow.

"What do you want?" Bobby opened the door and peered out, taking in Sam in his three jumpers, bag by his feet, a wad of tissues in his hand. Sam blew his nose.

"Dean dropped me off. He said I was annoying him, and we were passing through, so..."

"Get inside, you idgit." Bobby opened the door wider and moved out of the way. Despite the harsh words, there was a definite undercurrent of affection, and Sam almost smiled as he moved into the warmth. Bobby shut the door on the snow. Sam's nose prickled and itched.

"Hi'choo! Hi'choo!" He blew his nose again and looked up. "Sorry, Bobby."

"Bless you, son. Give me that bag. You get to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
